


Congratulations DadHat

by CosmosAngel



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmosAngel/pseuds/CosmosAngel
Summary: Le potentiel d'une télécommande qui rendra réel votre pire cauchemar, littéralement parlant. Notez que c'est le premier épisode où cette machine n'est pas cassée, du moins pas encore...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Première Fanfict que je publie. Je suis ouverte à la critique mais soyez indulgent. Merci.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à commenter, j'ai hâte de connaître vos avis et suggestions. Bonne lecture.

**Little Angel, owned Black Hat co.**  
**\- Prologue -**

 

 

Le laboratoire était on peut le dire bien animé par tous ces nouveaux clones de Black Hat. Du moins, les plus réussis. Une minute de silence passa avec un soupçon 'WTF' devant la dernière trouvaille de Démencia.

 

« Flug »

 

« O-oui Mr. Black Hat. »

 

« As-tu au moins pensé à faire un système d'annulation dans la télécommande ? Ne serait ce que pour cette monstruosité. » pointant rageusement Mr. Muscle, qui lui fier comme un paon avec malgré Démencia cramponnée au torse tel un koala.

 

« Eh bien, pour tout dire sir... » montrant nervosité.

 

**« OUI OU NON »** rugit-il.

 

« Aaaah, o-oui. »

 

Ça le stoppait net, assez surpris que le sous-fifre ait déjà pensé à ce genre de problème. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Il attendit que le scientifique poursuivit tout en se massant la tempe.

 

« Alors, comment ? »

 

« I-il faut juste appuyer le bouton pendant 5 secondes pour annuler la première opération, 10 pour tout annuler, Jefecito. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas cassée, la réparation aurait pris plusieurs semaines, voire des mois en co-habitant avec vos doubles. »

 

« Bien, parfait. » Il désigna Muscle. « Va la chercher. »

 

« Q-quoi ? » Flug fixait hésitant vers Muscle qui lui faisait un clin œil et gonflant son torse. « O-on pourrait... »

 

« Ne pensez même pas avoir de l'aide avec Démencia. » Elle aurait la bonne idée de continuer sa production personnelle, tiquèrent d’instinct tous deux.

 

« Je peux ? »

 

« NOON ! » firent Black Hat furieux et Flug apeuré.

 

« Aaaww, pas drôle. » faisant la moue.

 

Elle se consola en serrant le beau torse de son BH parfait. L'original faillit vomir en voyant ça et détourna les yeux, sueur froide dans le dos.

 

« Récupère-la Flug, ne le me faite pas répéter une troisième fois. Et vous, » fit-il avant que Muscle poursuive ses poses sexy « Arrêtez votre cirque. Et si vous faîtes ne serait-ce qu’abîmer mon produit, vous le paierez très cher. »

 

La menace ne semblait pas inquiéter Muscle. Il posa délicatement Démencia et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille que les autres ne purent entendre. Elle sourit et courut à la hâte vers la sortie.

 

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? » dit sceptique BH original.

 

« Juste qu'elle m'apporte un café. »

 

« Au moins, on aura la paix. » intervint le double BH.

 

« Grrr... » suivit Beast BH.

 

« Pourrais-je avoir un autre sandwich ? » benêt BH en s'adressant à Flug. « Il était exquis. »

 

Le scientifique frissonna, pendant que les autres sa claquèrent la main sur la figure, même chez le Gorille BH. La caméra bipa soudain et se coupa ici, Flug se rappela que c'était en direct... _Oups._

 

  
*  
* *

 

  
_Pendant ce temps dans une autre salle, un peu plus loin à la cuisine._

 

Démencia prépara donc le café pour son parfait BH, sautillant de bonheur. Elle entendit du bruit derrière et se tourna pour remarquer 505 planquait sous la table-à-manger. Toujours terrorisé par sa création. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner.

 

« Oh pauvre nounours. » elle se pencha sous le meuble. « Tu devrais pas en avoir peur. Je le trouve bien moi ce BH. Le parfait cauchemar ambulant pour les enfants. On pourrait l'emmené au parc s'il a un p'tit creux. »

 

505 leva la tête choqué et se cogna malencontreusement le dessous de la table, couinant à présent de douleur. Elle rit de plus en plus et lui grogna de détresse.

 

« Je rigole... encore que. » Elle chercha à tâtons dans la poche de son sweat. « Je me suis demandée, » elle lui présenta la télécommande, « ce qui se passerait si deux personnes appuient le bouton en même temps ? »

 

505 reconnaît l'objet, recula pour se replanquer.

 

« Oh allez ! Un Black Hat de plus ou de moins, y'a pas de différence. En plus, peut-être que ça n'inventera pas un autre SI on pense le contraire de tout ce qui est cauchemardesque. »

 

L'ours arquât ses sourcils, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

 

« Mon BH est bien l'exception à la règle, non ! Je n'ai pas créer ma peur d'un BH qui me détesterait mais eu mon plus beau rêve. Flug n'a pas dû penser à tout le potentiel. » Le cerveau de Démencia battait à cent à l'heure, ou plutôt 88 miles à l'heure, imaginer pouvoir créer des millions de BH l'émoustillait : Quel paradis sur terre se serait ! On voyait limite de la fumée sortant de ses oreilles. 505 hésitait de lui amener une poche de glace pour éviter le court circuit.

 

« Allez, essayons. » L'ours ne bougea pas d'un pouce. « Si tu m'aides, je te donnerais des marshmallows. » Aucune réaction de l'ursidé. « Les marshmallows fourrés au miel que Flug planque dans sa cachette secrète. » Là, une réaction. Il sortit souriant et salivant pour son prochain goûté ce qui fit voler le meuble malencontreusement le plafond avant de chuter au sol avec fracas.

 

_Bon, on oublie la discrétion._

 

  
*  
* *

 

 

**« COMMENT ÇA ELLE A DISPARU?!? »**

 

« Sir, elle n'est pas sur lui. Et avec le peu de vêtement qu'il a sur le dos, il n'a pas pu la cacher ailleurs. »

 

« En es-tu sûr cher Docteur ? » Muscle se pencha sur lui d'un air séducteur. « Tu as bien cherché ? »

 

« Glups... » _calme-toi Flug on est pas dans un nsfw/smut/explicit, heureux pour moi._ « Sir, arrêtez ces taquineries. Soyez sérieux. » tentant de reprendre son calme.

 

« Je ne suis pas sérieux, je suis Perfect Black Hat. » Re-Poses Sexy.

(A.N. : pensez aux Poses d'Armstrong dans FMA-BH, un grand moment.)

 

_Hum, un Black Hat qui fait de l'humour. L'enfer a dû geler. Mais ça ne va pas tardé à chauffer._

 

Black Hat allait lui sauter à la gorge, mais se retint in extremis, trop horripilé de devoir toucher cette chose. Il tendit la main. « Donnez-la moi. »

 

Muscle resta inflexible, les bras croisés au sourire narcissique se penchant vers lui le sourire narquois. « Et le mot magique. »

 

Les autres assis à présent sur des sièges de luxes regardaient ce match passionnant, intrigués de qui mènera la finale, le benêt fit apparaître du pop-corn.

 

« 1 000 $ que l'original gagne. » fit le double.

 

« 2 000 $ pour Mr. Muscle qui lui coupera le souffle. » Benêt

 

« Grrr, grum. » Beast BH présentât 3 doigts et sortit 3 000 $ pointant BH.

 

_2 pour BH, 1 pour P-BH. Faîtes vos jeux. Punchlines ON._

 

« Donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas vous étripez. »

 

« Nous sommes identiques, moi-vous en plus beau certes, mais toujours à pouvoir égal. Un combat nous apporterait rien, sinon qu'une perte de temps inutile. De plus, je sais que mon contact vous répugne, donc votre homophobie est une faiblesse et un avantage tactique. Vous ne me tuerez pas car vous ne pouvez pas me toucher. Point final. »

 

_Ding-ding P-BH – BH : 2 – 0._

 

« Soit, Mais plus vite vous donnez la télécommande et plus vite vous débarrassez le plancher. »

 

« Je n'ai pas envie de partir du moins pas tout de suite en tout cas. » Il réajusta ses gants. « Ton monde semble intéressant. J'aimerais passé quelque temps avant de repartir chez moi. »

 

**« QUÉ ?!? »** BH restait sans voix presque cinq secondes. « De quoi ?... »

 

_Ah, il en fut bouche bée. 4-0._ Benêt gagne les paris. Les autres lui passaient leurs argents rouspétant.

 

« Il veut dire qu'il ne vient pas du néant comme tu sembles le croire, Compañero. De même pour nous. » Le double ne peut pas s'empêcher de se moquer à l'expression de son congénère. « Ton docteur a oublié de préciser est que nous venons plus d'une autre dimension qu'issus de votre imagination ? Cette machine est plus un portail qui répond aux demandes du porteur répondant au plus possible du souhait. »

 

« Venir d'une autre dimension ?! Mais je... » Flug n'avait pas pensé à cette théorie.

 

« Ces flux d'apparition dimensionnelle sont de plus en plus fréquents. Sans conséquence forte heureusement. Ce n'est pas la première fois que que chacun de nous sommes « invité ». » tendant de la main ces autres congénères. « Bien que j'avoue qu'Immondice musclée est plutôt nouveau. »

 

BH fixait Flug haineux avant de masser l'arcade sourcilière, sentant un mal de crâne revenir. « C'est bien ma chance... Mais vos pouvoirs permettent de ramener chez vous, non ? »

 

« En effet, même si cela demande beaucoup d'énergie. Ce serait plus pratique donc de ré-utiliser ce portail plutôt que d'en faire un autre. Et il est préférable d'avoir cette télécommande pour éviter tout risque d'accident à cause d'une imprudence. Le voyage entre plusieurs dimensions peut-être très risquait, la machine est donc plus sécuritaire. » Ses confrères hochèrent de tête.

 

« Sans vouloir vous offensez Mr. 2nd Black Hat, vous semblez bien informé sur le sujet. Cela fait combien de temps que vous aviez l'invention ? »

 

« Hum... » il dit calmement « Si je ne m'abuse mon Flug l'a fabriqué il y a plus de 3 mois. J'ai été invoqué 20 fois depuis lors. Si ce n'est plus lors des testes et sa vente que les flux ont interféré. Après la vente de ce bijoux, les flux se sont réduits. »

 

« 10 fois. » benêt.

 

« Grr. » Gorille présenta 3 doigts.

 

« Les téléportations varient relativement pour chacun d'entre nous. »

 

_C'est moi ou il est beaucoup plus calme que BH premier du nom... Cela fait presque peur, comme le calme avant la tempête._ Pendant ce temps, Perfect BH fait apparaître sur lui des habits, conforme et confort vestimentaire. Il commençait à faire frisquet lui semblait-il, resserrant sa cravate. Flug se rapprocha de son patron.

 

« Sir. »

 

« Quoi Flug. »

 

« Vous ne trouvez pas que Démencia met du temps pour juste faire un café ? »

 

Il allait lui dire qu'il s'en foutait et de la fermer, soulagé de ne pas l'avoir entre les pattes, jusqu'à ce que plusieurs bruits sourds s'entendirent à l'étage. Ce n'était pas un bruit d'une machine à café en marche ça.

 

« Ce ne serait pas elle qui a... »... _Mierda._

 

**« DEMENCIA !!? »** Tous montaient là-haut vers la cuisine.

 

 

  
* * *

 

 

  
Une boule de lumière ricochait sans continue à toute vitesse entre casserole, placard et les parois de la cuisine, pire cette chose ambulante allait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus destructeur par ces fissures murales. Démencia et 505 était tous deux sous le meuble de la table encore intacte par je ne sais quelle miracle. Brisant toutes les vaisselles, leur dernière trouvaille non formée ne semblait jamais vouloirs s'arrêter. 505 fixait mécontent son amie, disant _« je te l'avais dit. »_. Elle en rigolait haussant des épaules, même si on sentait une certaine nervosité. Pourvu que BH n'ait rien entendu.

 

**« DEMENCIA !!? »** _... Bon bah, c'est raté._

 

Black Hat ouvrit la porte et tout en se baissant de justesse une poile à frire qui avait failli le percuter en pleine visage. _Il y a une tempête dans ma cuisine !?_ Les autres s'étaient mit à l’abri, contre le couloir pour éviter tout missile perdu des ustensiles culinaires, non sans noter ses flash de lumière venant de l'intérieur. BH se plaquait au sol tenant son chapeau contre ce vent sauvage et vit ses sous-fifres sous la table comme un bouclier.

 

« DEMENCIA QU'AS-TU FAIT ? »

 

Elle pointa du doigt 505 paniquée « C'est pas moi ! C'est lui qui a eu l'idée. ». L’ours fit « non » en secouant de la tête levant les bras implorant son innocence. Black Hat montrait les dents.

 

« Démencia, on a pas le temps. » cria Flug derrière. « Donnes la télécommande. »

 

« Je ne l'ai pas. » Elle le cachait dans son dos.

 

**« DEMENCIA !!!!? »** Tous les BH hurlaient.

 

Surpris, elle sursauta et échappa des mains l'appareil en l'air. La boule blanche fonça pile dessus et la brisa au sol à l'impact. Tous hurlaient.

 

« NOOOOONNN. »

 

Une onde de choc se produisit, faisant trembler toute Hatville. Mais c'était pas fini. Cela n'avait pas arrêtait sa lancée, bien au contraire. La boule blanche reprenait de plus belle en ricochant tel dans une partie de flipper à présent sortant dans les couloirs, fracassant tous décors, chamboulant les tableaux mises de travers (même dedans, BH peint en furent étourdis, déséquilibrés), toutes les œuvres d'art et vases furent brisés. Si cela continuait, le bâtiment allait finir par s'écrouler, des fissures se formèrent aux parois subissant tant les impacts.

 

Les BH encore un peu sonnés de l'onde de choc savaient qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose, vite en finir avec ceci avant de ne plus avoir de toi sur la tête. Tous tentaient de rattraper cette catastrophe ambulant.

 

« Sir, ça revient au prochain virage. » Flug désigna le couloir de gauche. « Je vais utiliser le rayon anti-gravité, mais je crains que si on l'immobile cela risque de déclencher l'explosion. »

 

« On n'a pas le choix, Flug. Fais-le. »

 

« Mais... »

 

« Vas-y. On s'en occupe. » Les BH le suivirent, saisissant d'instinct ce qu'il faut faire.

 

La boule de lumière surgit à eux, Flug lança l'anti-gravité, minuté à 5 secondes. Ça a marché. Tous y compris cette sphère flottèrent. _Première étape : Réussie._ Elle s'était figée mais clignota de flash presque aveuglante à chaque seconde se réduit de plus en mini-seconde. Le compte à rebours était confirmé. Les BH agissent et rassemblèrent leurs formes de chairs formant ensemble un globe plus grand la scellant autour de la sphère.

 

_3... 2... 1... BOOOUUUMMM_

 

Un second tremblement de terre dura en 2 secondes. Puissance de Force 5. Le manoir sautait sur place d'au moins d'un mètre. Un chien aboyait au loin. Une fumée sortit du toit et ce n'était pas par la cheminée. De l'intérieur, le groupe toussaient, essoufflés mais heureux d'être encore en vie. Flug ouvrit une fenêtre pour faire partir les reste de fumée, et constatait que les BH retenaient toujours le globe sous leurs masses infernales mais tous étaient accroupis, épuisés, haletant. Pourtant, dans ses souvenirs Jefecito pouvait supporter bien plus qu'une simple explosion même si destructrice soit-elle. Alors pourquoi tous ressemblaient avoir combattus une armée de héros pendant des jours ? Il s'approcha de plus près le globe, leurs chairs n'étaient pas calcinées comme il aurait cru mais comme rongé.

 

« Sir, vous allez bien ? » Il se rapprocha de lui. BH se relevait difficilement avant de s’asseoir brusquement sans grâce, grommellent. Il était en sueurs, comme pour ses pairs.

 

« À ton avis, une pêche d'enfer. » il grogna, ne sentant jamais aussi fatigué, ne comprenant pas d'où venait cette fatigue. Il se sentait comme si on lui avait aspiré l'énergie vitale par cette explosion. Aucune combustion ne fait ça, surtout pour le diable. Il pouvait supporter des explosions nucléaires sans soucis. Même si celle-ci avait la puissance... d'une supernova ! Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas une explosion ordinaire. BlackHat hésita d'en parler à Flug pour éviter un arrêt cardiaque. Les autres tentaient de se relever non sans aussi une certaine difficulté.

 

« Humm... Pourquoi on est si épuisé ? Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela avant. » Fit le double. Même Beast ne pouvait plus se porter par ses bras de colosse.

 

Aucun n'avait de réponse, tous se tournaient vers Flug. Il recommença à transpirer sous leurs regards de ses supérieurs. « Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, Sir. Même dans mes testes cela ne m'a jamais fait ça. Il faut que... »

 

Soudain, tous les BH sursautèrent, chacun eut des frissons dans le dos. _Arriver à faire sursauter le diable, préparez-vous au pire._

 

« Sir ? » Tous dirigèrent le regard sur le globe de chairs infernales toujours sceller. Cela bougeait de l'intérieur. Le benêt commençait tout d'un coup à rire mais se retint difficilement en mettant sa main sur la bouche, voyant ses autres le fixaient bizarrement.

 

« Ça chatouille. » Choquant des dires mais sans hésiter, tous synchro, ils séparaient les tentacules. Seul Benêt ne pouvait pas, sa tentacule était comme coincée. Au centre de ce couloir et sous la suie se tenait assise une toute petite fille, aux cheveux touffus et incroyablement blancs, mordillant le bout de chair en question. Elle s'arrêta et lâcha cette chair de sa bouche et dit tendant les bras : « Gooo. ».

 

… … … 


	2. Chapter 1 Explications scientifiques – Notre nouveau membre ?!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après ces incidents... Flug cherche des solutions pour que tous les BlackHat alternés rentrent chez eux. Mais avant tout, expliquer l'existence de ce nouveau petit être.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rappel:   
> BH abréviation de BlackHat  
> P-BH : Le BlackHat musclé  
> Beast : celui on dirait un gorille  
> Benêt: devine...

Quelques temps après les réparations du manoir qui on ne sait pas par quel miracle il se tenait encore debout, et après un nettoyage intensif en punition pour Démencia, tous s'étaient réunis à la salle de meeting. Il était 17h00, les tâches accomplies où tous exténués mais, il était nécessaire de mettre certaines choses au clair : Une machine détruite par cette sphère explosive transformée en l'enfant... d'où elle venait ? Comment cela a pu entraîner à une telle catastrophe et de zizanie ?

 

Ils attendirent que Flug finisse d'étudier les résidus de l'invention au labo, tandis que 505 lui s'occupait volontiers de la fillette, étrangement calme, jouant avec ces pattes. On lui avait vêtu d'une vieille chemise usée à carreaux bleus et blancs sortie du placard du scientifique, la portant comme un grand pyjama, Démencia n'avait aucune tenue adéquate à son gabarie. L'ours bleu semblait l'adoré par ses « goo ». BH lui, le mettait les nerfs en pelote.

 

_Dans combien de temps cet abruti nerd aura bientôt fini ?_ Se dit-il en tapotant ses doigts au bureau. Les autres sosies quant à eux profitaient tranquillement d'un café et discutaient, se sentant quelques peu revigorés après ces mésaventures. L'original s'en abstenait, encore du mal à digérer ces événements : sa demeure quasi en ruine, une marchandise invendable en plus de cette chose et en prime s'habituer de la présence de certains clones insupportables. Il ne voyait pas comment cela pouvait être pire. Il sortit de l'aspirine de son bureau et un verre d'eau.

 

Une demie-heure passait sous un silence pesant, un début d'orage dans l'air au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Il va trucider Flug dans le seconde s'il vient pas à l'ins-

 

« Sir. » Flug entra sans frapper dans la pièce essoufflé. _Ah ! Enfin..._ « Je suis désolée Sir. L'analyse m'a prix plus de temps que prévu. »

 

« Peu importe. » Il fit un geste agacé. « J'espère pour toi que tu as de bonne nouvelle. »

 

« Humm... S-sans vouloir vous offensez. Cela risque de ne pas être possible, S-sir. » BH griffa net la table, un bruit d'une craie raillant un tableau, grinçant les dents le seul humain et l'animal présent dans la pièce. Il reprit : « La réparation va me prendre beaucoup de temps. TRÈS longtemps. »

 

« Travail nuit et jour s'il le faut, du moment que tout redevienne à la normal. Notre industrie sera... (grognant de frustration) en congés. » Il grinçait des dents, détestant d'être si peu productif. Ils se tourna vers les autres. « Avez-vous des suggestions ? »

 

« Peu, je le crains. Nos Flug n'ont trouvé aucune solution. » le Double rangeant son téléphone portable dans la poche intérieure du manteau. « Heureusement qu'on n'est pas à faire de paiement supplémentaire pour ces appels multidimensionnels. De ceci fait, le problème est que dans chacun de nos mondes cette télécommande finie toute ainsi : en mille morceaux. »

 

« Et pourquoi cela ? » BH sceptique.

 

« Cela dépend des cas, chez notre ami benêt c'était un accident, tombée dans le mixeur. » _Silence - bruits de criquet._ « Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée comment elle a pu finir ainsi. Nous autres en faite étions obligés de la détruire car ça a failli d'être entre les mains des héros. »

 

« Qu'est-ce que les héros pouvaient bien en faire ? A part empêcher les desseins des vilains, je ne vois pas en quoi cela leurs serait utile. » Flug. BH, lui, en avait une petite idée.

 

« Un de leurs génies avait la brillante idée d'inverser son processus. Au lieu de cauchemar, les plus beaux rêves deviennent réalité. Devinez leur plus grand souhait ? »

 

« Que Black Hat n'est jamais existé !?! » Flug ahuris. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir une certaine empathie pour l'ennemi. _Ça aurait été ingénieux, encore faut-il avoir les capacités d'y réussir._

 

« Bingo, mon cher. » intervint Perfect BH qui lui s'était approché de 505 et l'enfant la distrayant, jouant avec plaisirs ses mains immenses qui les impressionnait. « Cela était de même chez moi et ça avait bien failli détruire le monde. Mais forte heureusement, ce génie n'arrivait pas à la cheville de notre Flug. »

 

_Ça en dit long. En effet. On ne sait pas qui des deux seraient le plus insulté._

 

« Attendez ! Comment cela a pu entraîner à la destruction du monde ? » BlackHat ulcéré devant tant d’incompétence même chez ses ennemis.

 

« Tout simplement par un mauvais calcule ou d'une inexpérience grotesque, à vous de choisir. Le portail dimensionnel s'était transformé en Trou Noir. Artificiel certes, mais qui a bien faillit détruire tout le QG des Héros et dévorait le monde. Ça a été la panique des citoyens et eut pas mal de victimes. Ce fut un miracle qu'elle ne s'est pas grossit et s'intensifier pour tout avaler. Elle était trop instable. »

 

Flug s'était rapproché et se mettait au même niveau que la petite, qui quant à elle était fascinée et tripottant une de ses mèches de cheveux blancs. Elle devait avoir dans les 4 ans. Elle avait de yeux bleus cristallins, tel l'éclat d'un ciel d'été. De grands yeux illuminés de curiosité. Elle le remarqua et sourit tendrement en lui tendant les bras. Le scientifique y pressentit une source de mystère : une Supernova devenant Trou Noir ; cela semblait trop issue de série Z à son goût, mais il était mal placé étant employé du Diable. Il sortit quelque chose dans sa blouse, son scanner portatif.

 

« De ce que j'ai compris, elle vient du souhait de Démencia ET de 505. Cette réaction a déclenché la véritable fonction de la machine : une « création ». Car le portail ne peut pas amener quelqu'un qui n'a aucune existence. Toutefois, ce souhait a bien failli tout court-circuité dû aux souhaits trop contradictoires l'un de l'autre, provoquant une défaillance et une distorsion qui aurait détruis notre galaxie. »

 

BH « Elle est _née_ ainsi, littéralement ! Mais pourquoi elle n'était pas déjà formée à la base ? Même une simple petite contradiction de souhait n'aurait jamais fait autant de dégât. »

 

« … Une création d'un être ne devrait pas le faire en effet, si on avait un vœu commun de ces deux personnes. La seule explication serait qu'elle était juste trop incomplète. Créer une masse est facile avec un vœu commun, mais le souhait était considéré comme trop antinomique la rendant ainsi si instable... On ne pouvait pas créer la masse par rapport aux demandes aussi chaotiques. Leur faux souhait commun n'existait pas, tout simplement, quelque soit la galaxie. » Il l'examina d'un peu plus près, elle ne rechigna pas d'être touchée le visage. Elle le fixa à son tour, l'imitant tel un miroir ses gestes et mimiques, curieuse percevant ceci comme un jeux. « Démencia a souhaité un autre BlackHat évidement, mais 505 fit un souhait plus fort et différent : un... WhiteHat. Ils ont de la chance que la télécommande n'est pas implosée dans la figure en ayant fait ça. »

 

BH « Oui, quelle chance. » fit-il lâchant l'ironie. « Le manoir peut les en remercier. »

 

Flug « Sir, vous m'avez dit que chacun de vous étiez affaiblis après tout ça. C'était pas normal, n'est-ce-pas ? »

 

Jefecito hochait de tête, non sans marmonner, blessé dans son orgueil pour avoir montrer de la faiblesse. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi épuisé. » les autres hochèrent de même.

 

Flug enclenchait le scanner sur la petite. On entendit des bip. « Vos chairs étaient comment après l'explosion ? »

 

« On pensait au départ que c'était calciné mais non, c'était plus déchirées par endroit. C'était arraché mais sans rien sentir, comme si on était anesthésié. C'est étrange de n'y rien ressentir à l'explosion. Et même la cicatrisation n'aurait pas dû nous épuiser à ce point. »

 

Flug s'était tétanisé avant de dire : « Je dois analyser son sang. » ; Tous restaient durant 5 secondes silencieux, ne saisissant pas où il voulait en venir. Flug était figé devant l'écran, écarquillé, les mains tremblantes.

 

BH : « … Pourquoi donc ? Je veux dire pourquoi demander mon autorisation ? Tu n'en a pas besoin pour les cobayes, alors pourquoi demander ici ? »

 

Flug transpirait grandement devant le résultat du scanner, il tirait nerveusement le col de son tee-shirt avant de lancer. « S'il ne se trompe pas. L'enfant et vous avez la même aura. » _..._ « Et seul une analyse sanguine peut le confirmer totalement. Vous ne m'avez jamais autorisé à étudier votre sang. Et je serais obligé d'examiner ce de chaque BH pour savoir à qui elle a prix le plus. »

 

… … …

 

Tous se tournèrent vers la fille. Cette dernière jouait délicatement avec la fleurs de le tête de 505. Elle sentait leurs regards et se pencha légèrement la tête les fixant. « Goo ? »

 

« Vos chairs, l'ADN, vous furent arrachés au moment de la métamorphose Supernova-Trou Noir. C'est grâce à elles qui ont permis la stabilité et sa gestation, évitant la croissance drastique à l'impact planétaire. Vous avez réussi à sauver la situation malgré vous, sauvant nos vies et celle du monde. »

 

_\- CRACK -_ Black Hat se cognait violemment la tête contre son bureau, les mains crochus tranchant le long jusqu'aux bords du bureau aussi facilement que du beurre. _Ils ont sauver le monde. Devenus des héros. Il avait envie de vomir. Finalement si, c'était devenu pire..._ _Il a vraiment besoin de tuer quelqu'un pou se défouler s'il ne veut pas détruire tout dans son passage. Pour une fois de sa vie, il aurait l'apparition d'un héros ici pour ce défouler._ L'aura noire montait dans la pièce. Les autres BH se sentaient menacés jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvrit à Démencia.

 

« Voilà ! Le sol est impeccable. J'ai raté quelque chose ? »

 

_Oh-oh..._ Black Hat verrouillait sa cible et grossit encore de taille, fracassant ce qui restait du bureau, les crocs acérés et la bave aux lèvres.

 

Flug « Démencia, je te conseille de courir. » Il se planquait derrière 505 tremblant tous deux.

 

Elle lâcha le balai devant la monstruosité. On aurait dit le T-rex du Jurassik. Elle rit nerveusement devant le cauchemar, sans hésitait fuit à la vitesse de Bip-Bip. _Elle suivit son conseil pour une fois. On est vraiment dans la m..._

 

 

*

* *

 

 

Pendant que BlackHat poursuivit Démencia subissant sa colère en s'enfuyant dans tout le manoir, les autres poursuivaient les recherches mais dans le laboratoire. Cependant la bonne nouvelle, Flug avait pu communiquer avec ces doubles (déjà assez étrange en soi) pour pouvoir relancer la construction de sa machine mais restant qu'en fonction portail entre dimensions coordonnées entre elles. Cela prendra moins de temps à sa construction. Ils pourront ramener leur BlackHat chez eux, sans problème. Vraiment une bonne nouvelle.

 

Le double-sosie suivait Flug, ainsi de suite 505 ayant la petite endormie dans les bras, derrière Perfect BH, Benêt et Beast. Tous furent soulagés de rentrer bientôt chez eux. Il faut juste être un peu plus patient. Ce qui chez l'original ne possédait pas dans son vocabulaire, il semblerait. _Il a vraiment besoin de vacance, après tout._

 

Arrivé au labo, 505 reposa l'enfant sur un lit médical dans la salle de repos qu'utilisait Flug pour ses pauses. Les piqûres se passaient sans problème, ni anicroche. La machine sanguine analysa le sang sélectionné dans chaque tube d'essai. Flug hésita de convoquer Jefecito pour faire le sien, déjà soulagé de ne pas être celui qui subissait sa colère habituellement. Il avait presque pitié de Démencia, mais si elle faisait moins de bêtise... Mais Démencia ne serait plus Démencia.

 

Quand le sosie BH, il fixait l'enfant l'air songeur. Elle n'avait rien de démoniaque, surtout avec cette peau étrangement pâle. Peut-être une albinos. Il vit 505 rapportait une couverture et la couvrit et lui présenta une tasse de café.

 

« Merci 505 mais ça ira. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, ce serait déraisonnable d'en prendre à cette heure-ci. » L'ours fut surpris de sa courtoisie. _Est-ce que BlackHat avait souhaité un double qui maîtrise plus sa colère ? Cela en avait tout l'air. Pas si narcissique que ça, finalement._

 

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit un démon. Elle n'en a pas les traits. » fit-il remarquer.

 

Flug : « Les atomes du Trou Noir ont dû inverser les polarités. L'essence reste le même mais avec quelques différences. Je pense que c'est pour ça que le scanner présentait toujours une essence méphistophélique. Mais ce n'est que pure spéculation. »

 

« Donc, nous avons des liens de sang. Nous sommes devenus pères. » intervint P-BH fixait les bras croisés l'immense ordinateur qui faisait ses calcules.

 

« Hum... » Dr. Flug hésitait. « Si on suit les faits... » Il tripotait nerveusement ses gants, interloquant les BH.

 

« Oui. » 2 BH curieux.

 

« Je ne sais pas si je devrai vous le dire. Ça risque de ne pas vous plaire. » levant les avant-bras implorant clémence. _Il tient quand même à sa vie pour un seul BlackHat, le risque serait encore plus grand voire suicidaire avec quatre en plus._

 

P-BH le rassura lui souriant amicalement même si un peu moqueur devant son air apeuré. « Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous docteur. Vous ne faîtes qu'expliquer les faits. Rien de mal à cela et nous sommes beaucoup moins impulsifs que BlackHat premier du nom. Vous pouvez nous le dire sans risque. »

 

Flug se massait sa nuque, nerveux, soupirant avant de lancer. « Démancia et 505 ont été l'étincelle et vous avez fournis l'ADN, vos chairs ont donné sa conception. Selon ceci, ils sont les pères et vous... êtes les mères. »

 

… … … … … …

 

... ... ... ... ... _Ah, Oui ! C'est assez logique. Biologiquement parlant : Spermatozoïde à Ovule. Vaut mieux qu'il ne le sache pas_ , se disent-ils tous.

 

« Je crois que je vais m'abstenir de raconter ceci à quiconque. Surtout pas mon Flug, il en rigolerait pendant des mois. » Fit double BH non sans retenir un sourire. Flug faillit tombait au sol tel dans un manga comique. Il avait dû mal à saisir leurs réactions. _C'était tout ce que ça leur fait ?_

 

P-BH reprit « Si on m'avait dit que je serais « maman » un jour, je l'aurais traiter de fous avant de le trucider. » Benêt et Gorille hochèrent la tête.

 

_Solution : tuer des gens. C'est plus BH. Soulagé... ça se discute._

 

P-BH : « Ma petite Flag serait ravis de rencontrer cette petite. » reprit-il tenant son menton par l'index et le pouce songeur.

 

… _Attends quoi ?!!_ Tous le fixaient médusés. Percevant ceci, il ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher un sourire narquois.

 

« Vous vous demandez toujours en quoi je le suis le pire cauchemar de Démencia, n'est-ce-pas ? Simple, je suis le BH parfait où dans mon monde « elle » est plutôt « il ». Donc, aucun attachement ou quelconque affection de la sorte. Et devinez aussi qui ça touche en plus ce petit « changement » et qui a ainsi toute mon affection. »

 

_Oh non..._ Flug sentit un frisson d'horreur.

 

P-BH sortit son téléphone, les autres alternés l'entouraient vraiment curieux. Il leur montra une photo _d'une_ Flug. Très jolie, féminine, petite en taille mais toute en courbe, parfaite dans ses formes, concentrée dans ses expériences en tenant deux bêchés. Elle rougissait devant BH qu'il l'avait pris en image à son insu. Ils la trouvaient... _mignonne._

 

Flug de sa hauteur ne vit rien, mais notant les airs ahuris par leurs va-et-vient entre lui et la photo, il craignait le pire. Ils avaient tous l'air affamé et certains se raclaient la gorge, les feux aux joues. _Ils rougissaient !! leurs visages luisaient verts._

 

_\- CLAC -_ BlackHat entra enfin calmé. Démencia planquée dans sa chambre bloquée pendant un moment. Soupirant avant de remarquer ces doubles tirer une tête et un Flug heureux de le voir. _C'est une première... Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?_

 

« … Il s'est passé quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? » P-BH rangeait vite son téléphone gardant calme exemplaire, évitant toute soupçon quand aux autres repris leur sérieux.

 

« N-n-non Jefecito, rien de tel. On attendait plus que vous. » fit-il sortant à la hâte une seringue.

 

BlackHat grinçait des dents. _Il a horreur des piqûres._ Il s'avançait à la table d'opération, levant le manche lorsque quelque chose lui tirait son manteau, le stoppant net. C'était la gamine près de lui. Il n'avait pas senti venir, ce qui le surprit et agacé en même temps. _Comment a-t-elle pu travers les 3 mètres entre lui et où elle était sans se faire remarquer ?... Peu importe._ Il lui enlevait d'un geste sec avant de se pencher légèrement imposant sa hauteur. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui vouait ?_

 

Flug « Jefecito ? »

 

_Hum... vraiment sans importance._ « Oui, oui j'arrive. » Il reprit sa route mais fut encore bloqué net. Frustré, il soulevait la responsable par le col montrant les dents.

 

« Tire encore dessus et je vais te... »

 

« Mommy » Elle l'enlaça.

 

_Silence. Une ange passe._ BH, les bras en l'air, écartés, ahuris. Il était devenu une statue de pierre.

 

Flug avait les yeux sortir des orbites, cassant ses lunettes et les mains sur la tête. Il récupéra vite fait délicatement la petite avant une autre catastrophe. Son patron ne bougeait plus, tétanisé.

 

P-BH approchant secouait la main devant le visage, rien. « Je crois qu'il est cassé. » autant BH que son monocle présentait des fissures.

 

« Mommy !? »

 

« Non,nononnonon... Pas maman mais papa. » Flug la fit s'asseoir sur la table d'opération, tentant vainement de sauver la situation. Elle le fixait étonnée avant de regarder BH toujours figé avant de revenir à l'inventeur faisant la moue.

 

« Na... Na dada. Mommy. » _Oh bon sang ?!_

 

«  **FLUG**  »

 

_Il aurait peut-être du préparer son testament avant._

 

 

*

* *

 

 

Après le malentendu et avoir fini les dernières piqûres pour BH et l'enfant, les analyses furent lancées. Le dernier venu assis à un siège, tentant tant bien que mal de digérer la dernière nouvelle, la petite sur les genoux le fixant fascinée. Même une grimace comme il avait  fait et traumatisé 505 ne lui faisait rien. Au contraire, cela la faisait rire et tentait de l'imiter... Cela le sidérait. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, presque pire que Démencia, mais au moins elle lui demande pas de bisous. _Eurk..._ Il n'aimait pas le contact mais si c'était le seul moyen pour la garder tranquille.

 

Les autres pas loin riaient sans retenu à la situation pendant un bon quart d'heure. S'ils pouvaient _mourir de rire_ cela le soulagerait. S'ils continuaient ainsi, il allait les trucider jusqu'à ce qu'il vit le musclé le prendre en photo avec son appareil.

 

« Supprimer ça ou je vous étripe. »

 

« Encore cette conversation. »

 

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous toucher avec un pistolet lazer. Flug amène le désintégrateur. »

 

« Bon OK, calmons-nous. » il supprimait donc, mais sans que BH ne remarque il avait envoyé l'image à sa petite Flag. La photo était inestimable. Il reçut à la seconde un message :

 

_**SunFlag** _

_« Sir, elle est trop mignonne. Qui est-ce ? Et pourquoi est-elle si près de ce BH. Il est étrange qu'il soit si différent de vous. Comment elle s'appelle ? Sa mère est là ? »_

 

_**SexyBH** _

_« … On peut dire qu'elle est la responsable de ce petit contre-temps et qui nous retient ici. »_

 

_**SunFlag** _

_« Oh ?!! C'est elle tout ce chaos ! Je ne l'aurais jamais cru même si le Flug de cette dimension me l'a déjà expliqué. »_

 

_**SexyBH** _

_« Pour la mère... « elle » est sur cette photo. » (^-^)_

 

_**SunFlag** _

_« Hum... Sir, mais il n'y a que... (-_-')....... (O_O''''') ?!!! O... M... G !!!?... JEFECITO, DITES-MOI TOUT LES DETAILS !!! »_

 

_**SexyBH** _

_« Je te dirais tout en rentrant. Je t'attends avec impatience ce soir avec la dernière tenue. »_

 

_**SunFlag** _

_« Oh non, Sir. ( >///_///<) SI vous pensez de votre dernière commande de nuisette. Je vous ai déjà dis que je ne la porterais pas, même si ma vie en dépendez. »_

 

_**SexyBH** _

_« J'ai toujours le dernier mot, ma chère. Tu la porteras. »_

 

_**SunFlag** _

_« (-_-'''')… Autre sujet plus important Sir. Les autres Flug sont prêts au teste d'une ouverture du portail jusqu'à vous. Les risques d'une perturbation temporelle sont minces, du moins en théorie. Nous attendons juste le signal. »_

 

_**SexyBH** _

_« Très bien. Je vais les informer. Nous attendons juste le résultat sanguin. »_

 

Tous pourraient très bientôt rentrer chez eux. Mais ce résultat sanguin les titillaient un peu. Ils avaient réfléchi car si cette enfant avait un ADN plus proche à ce d'un des BlackHat elle partirait avec lui dans son monde. Aucun n'était contre l'idée. Tous se doutaient des intentions du BlackHat original de vouloir s'en débarrasser mais, tous percevaient qu'avec sa chance de cette journée (Loi de Murphy oblige) tous voyaient très bien l'humour du Destin à son encontre.

 

Vain espoir certes, BlackHat ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire avec elle dans son entreprise. Son existence pourrait être même une menace, si on savait son lien de sang avec l'être le plus insaisissable et le plus dangereux de l'univers ce serait un bon moyen aux héros pour tenter de le manipuler, voire leur seule opportunité pour sauver leur soi-disant humanité. Nous par chantage affectif évidement, les démons ne ressentent rien, mais s'ils l'enlèvent et l'utilisent comme rat de laboratoire, analysant le sang démoniaque qui pourrait percer les secrets et faiblesses ce qui serait un inconvénient autant pour ses affaires que sa tranquillité sur terre à dominer le commerce des Vilains. Et un échec devant ces héros de pacotille est purement hors de question. Il faut à tout prix une solution pour que personne ne perçoit leur lien.

 

Forte heureusement, l'apparence de la petite ne montrait aucune trace de ressemblance, au moins un avantage dans cet aspect quelque peu angélique, il admet. Le monde penserait qu'elle serait une expérience ratée comme 505. _Hum... Cela pourrait marcher._ Quoi qu'il en soit, espérons que _personne d'autre_ ne remarquera le poteau « rouge ». Surtout pas _lui_ , pensait BlackHat sentant revenir la migraine rien que d'y pensant frissonnant.

 

_Bip-bip... « **Analyse terminée.**  » _fit une voix douce, féminin.

 

_Ah... L'heure fatidique._ Tous se rapprochaient de l'ordinateur à l'écran imposante au mur.

 

_**Lien de parenté :** _

  * _**BH deuxième du nom : 12%**_

  * _**Masse BH : 1,58%**_

  * _**Benêt BH : < 0,42%**_

  * _**Perfect-BH : 16%**_




… … … _une minute de silence_

  * _**Sa Seigneurie Satanique : 21%**_

  * _**XXXX : 49% d'origine inconnu... Analyse à d'autre groupe en cours...**_




_Hein !??_

  * _**Analyse complète... les 49% restants d'origine Supérieure... Félicitation aux géniteurs... Vous avez une fille hybride ange-démon. Bonne Journée.**_




 

_-ZIP-_

… … … … … … …

_Ça va saignait._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les Critiques pertinents pour m'améliorer sont les bienvenus. Des idées aussi pourraient m'inspirer pour les chapitres suivants. J'ignore combien de chapitres je vais faire, ni comment ça va se finir, mais depuis que j'ai vu les babies hat sur 
> 
> https://babyhatsau.tumblr.com/  
> de http://theinsanefruitloop-chan.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> cela m'a donné l'idée à créer ce OC.
> 
> J'attends les commentaires avec impatience. Cela me motive à en produire plus.


End file.
